vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallade
|-|Gallade= |-|Mega Gallade= Summary Gallade is a 3rd Stage Psychic/Fighting type Pokémon introduced in generation IV as a counterpart to Gardevoir, Gallade being the male version to Gardevoir's female (though Gardevoirs can be male, they're normally seen as female). It is a chivalrous Pokémon that fights with swords that extend from its elbows. It evolves from Kirlia with a Dawn Stone as opposed to Gardevoir, who evolves from Kirlia at level 30, and Kirlia evolves from Ralts at level 20. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Gallade | Mega Gallade Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Blade Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Reading, Body Control (Extends swords from its elbows), Martial Arts, Afterimages, Plant Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield/Precognition Bypassing, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition, Homing Attack, Absorption (via Draining Kiss and Dream Eater), Limited Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Rock and Fighting attacks, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep and Confusion), Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Gardevoir and the other Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, making him comparable to Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic via powerscaling (Comparable to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Galladite Intelligence: Above average. High at battling Weaknesses: Flying, Ghost, and Fairy attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Steadfast:' When Gallade is made to flinch, or be dazed, it becomes faster. *'Justified:' Gallade's hidden ability. Whenever Gallade is hit by Darkness Manipulation, its attack rises. *'Inner Focus:' Mega Gallade's ability. While normal Gallades get boosts when it is made to flinch, Mega Gallade cannot be made to flinch at all. Moves *'Growl:' Gallade cries at the opponent endearingly, lowering the opponent's attack. *'Disarming Voice:' Gallade lets out a charming cry, doing emotional damage that somehow hurts physically. This attack has a hard time missing. *'Lucky Chant:' Gallade chants mystically, making it immune to critical hits. *'Magical Leaf:' Gallade launches leaves charged with magical energy that allows them to home onto the opponent. *'Draining Kiss:' Gallade drains the life energy of the opponent with a kiss, and restores its own by 3/4 of the damage dealt. *'Calm Mind:' Gallade calms itself, which raises both, its special attack and special defense. *'Psychic:' Gallade creates a powerful burst of telekinetic energy. This move can lower the special defense of the opponent. *'Imprison:' Gallade seals the moves of the opponent that it shares with Gallade. *'Future Sight:' Gallade foretells an attack, and a short while later, it damages the opponent with a powerful psychic attack. *'Charm:' Gallade charms the opponent, which lowers the opponent's attack greatly. *'Hypnosis:' Gallade uses mental suggestion to lull the opponent to sleep. *'Dream Eater:' Gallade attacks a sleeping opponent, feeding off of their life force in their dreams to restore his own. *'Slash:' Gallade uses the swords on its elbows to slash the opponent, which has a high chance of landing a critical hit. *'Stored Power:' Gallade uses a psychic attack that gets stronger with the more stat boosts Gallade has. *'Close Combat:' Gallade attacks the opponent with no regards to defense. While it does massive damage, it will lower physical and special defense. *'Leaf Blade:' Gallade turns its swords into leaves and slashes the opponent. It has a high chance to land a critical hit. *'Night Slash:' Gallade slashes the opponent with dark energy emanating from its elbow swords the instant the opportunity arises. This also has a high critical hit ratio. *'Leer:' Gallade glares at the opponent menacingly, lowering the defense of the opponent. *'Confusion:' Gallade launches a weak telekinetic attack that has a chance to confuse. *'Double Team:' Gallade creates afterimages, which raises its evasiveness. *'Teleport:' Gallade teleports. *'Quick Guard:' Gallade creates a barrier that prevents it from being hit with moves that attempt to actively go before Gallade (just being faster doesn't count). *'Fury Cutter:' Gallade uses its swords to attack the opponent with bug energy. This move gets astronomically stronger with each hit. *'Aerial Ace:' Gallade slashes with aerial energy while moving at high speed. This move has a hard time missing. *'Heal Pulse:' Gallade fires a wave of energy that heals the one it hits. *'Wide Guard:' Gallade creates a barrier that blocks attacks with great area of effect. *'Swords Dance:' Gallade dances frenetically, raising its fighting spirit and its attack sharply as a result. *'Psycho Cut:' Gallade fires a crescent of psychic energy from its swords. This move also has a high chance of hitting a critical hit. *'Helping Hand:' Gallade cheers its allies on, raising the ally's physical and special attack. *'Feint:' Gallade hits the opponent, bypassing some forms of forcefields and precog. *'False Swipe:' Gallade slashes the opponent. This move is incapable of dealing the final blow. *'Protect:' Gallade creates a barrier that prevents it from getting hit with any type of attack. Key: Gallade | Mega Gallade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Psychics Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7